


Roles Reversed

by noirritablegrizzly



Series: Roles Reversed [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Swapped Roles, better than gender bent, honestly for my own reading pleasure but enjoy if u wanna, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirritablegrizzly/pseuds/noirritablegrizzly
Summary: "About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Bella was a vampire. Second, there was a part of her - and I didn't know how dominant that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her."○	○	○	○	○Edward Swan was moving to Forks, Washington for the final year and a half of his high school education. There, in a cold, drab town, his life would become more fascinating than he could have ever imagined.○	○	○	○	○In which a 17 year old Edward Swan meets a 104 year old Isabella Cullen.
Series: Roles Reversed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137323
Kudos: 1





	Roles Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any characters related to the series or franchise. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.

He'd never given much thought to dying, though it had been a questionable few months that would've given him a reason to. But had he imagined it, it wouldn't have been like this.

As he stared across the room, into the threatening eyes of a predator, he was already staring pleasantly back at him.

In his mind, he could reason that, at the very least, it would be a good way to die. In the spot of somebody else, somebody who meant something to him. It could be seen as noble, and that had to mean something.

Looking back, he knew that if he had never stepped foot in Forks, he wouldn't have been on the verge of death. Even though he was terrified, he couldn't even imagine himself ever regretting the decision. When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. The same applies to opportunities you can't pass up, even when one would want to grieve it once it's over.

The hunter staring at him smiled in a friendly way as he made his way towards him, ready to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Please dkm lol I've been on a Twilight kick for the first time in 7 years and remembered the version of Twilight I had always wanted to see.
> 
> Basically, Edward and Bella are in opposite roles, but they're the only ones. So Bella is a member of the Cullen coven/family, and Edward is Charlie and Renée's son (in a way, touch more on that later). 
> 
> I wanted a version of Twilight where they're in opposite roles, but their personalities remain the same (or as similar as possible to the original) and decided that I would take it upon myself.


End file.
